foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards 1997
The following are the stories nominated in the Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards in 1997, by category. 1997 CATEGORY Vignette * AWARD - As We Forgive by Amy R. http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/fiction/asweforg.htm * A Mixing of the Minds by Sarah Baker * Missing You by Joni Goad (aka Blusette de Nuit) * One More Knight by NiteRose * Summer Samba by Nancy Kaminski http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/nancy/nksummersamba.html * Without Regrets by Nancy Taylor Short Story * AWARD – Screed's Big Adventure (A) by Libby Singleton * For All Eternity by Nancy Taylor * Hagen-Dazs (A) by Nyx Fixx * Innocent Blood by Nancy Taylor * Prelude by Mary Lou Manzie * Tale's End by Ellen Ashton-Haiste * The Server's Down and I Feel Fine by Nancy Kaminski http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/nancy/nkserversdown.html Novelette * AWARD – Tight Spaces (A) by Mel Moser * AWARD - Widows And Orphans by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/widows.htm * A State of Grace by Jean Graham * A Taste of Rebellion by Libby Singleton * Halloween: Eve of All Saints by Mary Combs http://home.earthlink.net/~combsmfk/Eve%20of%20All%20Saints.htm * Silver Threads by Nancy Taylor Novella * AWARD – Shadow Dancer (A) by StormyNite * All I Need by Mary Lou Manzie * Deja Vu by Nancy Kaminski http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/nancy/nkdejavu1.html * Silent Echoes by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/silentechoes.txt * The Witness by StormyNite * Unfinished Business (A) by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwunfin.txt Novel * AWARD – Immortal Past (A) by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * Death Has No Dominion by Marg Baskin * If Ever by Carrie Krumtum * Somehow by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/somehow.txt * Thankless Child by Bonnie Rutledge * The Changeling (A) by Nancy W. Poem * AWARD – The Flight by Susan Bennett * Inside Out by Gehirn Karies * Layers by Annie Raper * My Only by Jaime L. Kohles * Ruminations by Illinois Jules (aka Julie Swendsen) * Splintered Wood by Kelly Green Filk * AWARD – Master of the Mouse (A) by Susan Nix * AWARD – Natalie's Lament by Laurie Schlagel and Maxime Laboy * A Bite of Souvlaki by Laurie Schlagel * Blood, Glorious Blood by Laurie Schlagel and Maxime Laboy * I Don't Know How to Cure Him by Laurie Schlagel * Janette's Cafe by Laurie Schlagel and Maxime Laboy HISTORIC CATEGORY Vignette * AWARD - Apricots and Mortal Tears by Apache http://www.halfaft.com/ForeverKnight/FKApricots.htm * Blood by Imajiru * Family by Cagey * Knighty-Knight Nick by Ann Larimer * Nicholas and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Night by Diane Echelbarger * Outside the Window (A) by A.C. Chapin * Puzzles by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwpuzzle.txt * Remembering the Butterfly by Imajiru * Surfing the Net by Imajiru * Walk On By by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/walkon.htm * When Life Hands You a Lemon, Rewrite History by Imajiru Short Story * AWARD - No Regrets by Kathy Whelton * ...what's an arcsecond? by Imajiru * A Ghost of Winter's Past by Denise Underwood * All I Really Want by Imajiru * Blonde Desire by Cagey * Honey and Wine (A) by Leslie Grant-Smith * Icebreaking by Valerie Meachum http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/i/iceb1129.txt http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwnoregret.txt Novelette * AWARD - Physical Therapy (A) by Ophelia Paradise http://home.earthlink.net/~ophelia5/txt/physical.htm * All the Rest is Silence by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/alltherestisilence.txt * Bedside Manners by Mel Moser * Inevitabilities by Carrie Krumtum * Rage by Carrie Krumtum * The Tapestry by Sarah Baker http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/fiction/byothers/tapestry.txt Novella * AWARD – The Bargain (A) by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * A Lamentation, For Strings by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/lament.htm * Excess Baggage (A) by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwbag.txt * My Evil Twin is a Vampire by Christina Kamnikar * Somewhere by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/somewhere.txt * To Be Free by Carrie Krumtum Novel * AWARD - False Heart by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/dorian/false.txt * Consequences by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * Knight Confessions by Carrie Krumtum * Nightmare by Judith Freudenthal * The Phoenix (A) by Nancy W. * This End Will Serve by Calliope Monsoon Poem * AWARD – When Warriors Love by Leslie Grant-Smith * And In That Time by Carrie Krumtum * Dark Night by Sandra Gray * Old Soldiers Never Die by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/oldsold.htm Filk * AWARD – The Vachon Song by Stephanie S. Babbitt * A Vampire After All by Chana Rossman * FK Jingle by Ted Atkinson * Forever Knight's Island by Chana Rossman * I Saw Natalie Kissing Javier Vachon by Soulseeker * Let's Start at the Very Beginning by Lynn Messing * The Little Drummer Vamp by Dianne T. DeSha * The Twelve Nights of Christmas by Dianne T. DeSha Withdrawn from Final Ballot by Author's Request * Novel - 1997 The Nature of the Beast by Susan M. Garrett http://www.fkfanfic.com/v4s/eps.htm * Novella - 1997 Little Secrets by Kathy Whelton * Short Story - 1997 A Knight to Remember (A) by Nancy Taylor * Short Story - 1997 My Daddy, the Vampire by Nancy Taylor * Short Story - 1997 Sticky Wickets by Nancy Kaminski * Novel - HISTORIC Fifteen Minutes by Carrie Krumtum * Novel - HISTORIC Kind Soul by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/dorian/kindsoul.txt * Novel - HISTORIC Resurrection by Susan M. Garrett http://www.fkfanfic.com/v4s/eps.htm * Short Story - HISTORIC Sydney vs. Treezilla by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/treezill.htm * Vignette - HISTORIC One Shift, Two Shift, Red Shift, Blue Shift by Bonnie Kate Pardoe http://users.lmi.net/~callalily/fk/physics.html Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards 1997